hell_teacher_nubefandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Okano (character)
This article is about the manga artist's in-universe avatar. For the manga artist himself, see Takeshi Okano. Takeshi Okano (岡野 剛 Okano Takeshi) is a character based on manga artist Takeshi Okano used to represent himself in appearances in the Jigoku Sensei Nube series, usually of a comedic nature. He makes several minor appearances in Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo, Reibaishi Izuna: The Spiritual Medium, and Reibaishi Izuna: Ascension. Appearance Gallery Abilities As the manga artist of Jigoku Sensei Nube series, he can do anything he wants as long as he has a pencil and paper. Relationships *Sho Makura - *Okano's daughter - *Meisuke Nueno - Story Events Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo Okano appeared in the first special chapter, 5 months before the event of Jigoku Sensei Nube Neo, along with Makura went to Kyushuu to meet Meisuke Nueno. Okano and Makura informs Nube that a new series will began to serialize at Sakyou JUMP magazine. They also told Nube that they won't have any problem to write the script for the new series, as long as they keep using the old setting from original series. 5 months later, however, Okano and Makura has yet to drawn any single page of the new series. Nube asks them why are they delayed the manga, the authors stated that if they keeping the old setting, the new series will become a joke manga due to the fact Nube has befriend with Bakki in the end of original series. Okano was so scared that he said he should have uses Cha-tai to changing the past so this situation won't happen. After Nube receives a call from Ishikawa that Kyōko Inaba was prepare to resignation due to being bullies by the students, he told the authors to ignores all previous setting and finish the first chapter before the deadline. Because of this, the authors have no choice but retcon the ending of original series, so that Bakki and Mikki won't appears in the beginning of the new series. Okano also appeared at Chapter 108, along with his editor, Makura and Nube become the commentator of a swimming competition. Reibaishi Izuna: The Spiritual Medium Okano shows up in the last volume along with Makura. In the interview, Okano explains his thought on Reibaishi Izuna vomic that released at 2009. When Okano first heard the announcement, he was so existed and can't wait to heard the vomic show. At that time, Okano informs his daughter about the vomic and it's cast, his daughter was also hyped at the vomic and the fact Shizuka Ito will voices Izuna Hazuki in the vomic. Later after the releases of vomic, Okano's daughter gives her thought to him that this is the first time she was glad that Okano was her father, and thanks him for allowing her to attends into the studio. In which Okano said to Makura that he was so "happy" at hearing it while crying, Makura answers it with how "sad" his relationship with his daughter. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males